The invention relates generally to initiation devices for explosives. In particular, the invention relates to an initiator using reactive materials to reduce shock and thermal sensitivity for improved safety.
The United States Department of Defense (DoD) has sought to transition to an insensitive munitions (IM) inventory of weapons since 1999. In particular, IM compliant warheads and rocket motor are intended to diminish sensitivity to shock and/or to reduce reaction intensity in response to thermal cook-off. This enables assigning such munitions to a lower hazard classification, thereby mitigating costs for storage, transportation and handling logistics.
Conventional initiators for DoD weapons contain primary explosives. These chemicals include lead azide (PbN6), lead styphnate (C6H3N3O8Pb) and diazodnitrophenol (DDNP, C6H2N4O5). Such highly reactive chemicals are typically very sensitive to un-commanded shock and thermal initiation, making them potential safety hazards and are not compliant with the current Insensitive Munitions strategy. The United States Department of Transportation (DoT) lists such substances as Class 1.1A Explosives under 49 CFR §172.101 in the Hazardous Materials Table.